


Viorica x Kronos // As an Apology

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oops, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: She overheard something she shouldn't hear and he really is sorry.





	Viorica x Kronos // As an Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey this was the first thing i wrote in this canon lmao

Viorica watched Kronos approach her hiding spot and choked on her breath. What had he done? Why had he been talking to an enemy? 

Kronos grabbed her arm and pulled her from her spot. "Vio," he whispered, surprised, scared. He glanced back at the enemy soldier, who was still standing there. 

Viorica placed her hand on his shoulder. "What is going on, Kronos?" she asked quietly. No one in their group woke up. 

"I love you, Viorica. So damn much. And I  _ am  _ sorry," Kronos told her softly. 

She could feel a sharp stab in her abdomen and gasped in shock. "Kronos?" she asked.

_ "Please forgive me. I love you," _ Kronos begged. 

Warm blood trickled down her skin, soaking her shirt and pants. "Why?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her lay down. "I have to," he said. 


End file.
